1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink-jet recording apparatus, and particularly to an ink-jet recording apparatus having a cover for an ink-jet head.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some ink-jet recording apparatus is provided with a head cover that covers at least a part of an ink-jet head for the purpose of protecting and fixing the ink-jet head. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-82395 discloses an example of such an ink-jet head having the head cover.
An ejection face, which is a lower face of an ink-jet head, is formed thereon with ejection ports that eject ink. Ink is ejected from the ejection ports toward a printing paper so that an image is formed on the printing paper. Therefore, the lower face of the ink-jet head having the ejection ports formed thereon faces the printing paper on which an ink droplet lands.